


Dianthus

by Eren69jaegerr



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, F/M, M/M, Past Relationship(s), alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eren69jaegerr/pseuds/Eren69jaegerr
Summary: My life had always been the same. The same daily routine for the last two years. I lived in a rather quiet town. It was small with a few people, it wasn’t packed with buildings and high traffic, we had a local mall with a few shops and cafés. There were a couple other stores and food places placed around in the town. One was the one I worked in, ‘CreativeBloom’ , a flowershop. It wasn’t on the big side when it comes to size, but it was cozy and I enjoyed working there. It was placed a little closer to the water, so whenever the sky was clear I had the most stunning view out over the sea. I was still a student. And I was poor. But I didn’t mind. My life hadn’t totally turned to shit yet. I lived a peaceful and happy life honestly I liked it and didn’t see a reason why I would want anything to change.All of that very suddenly changed. After that day one man quite aggressively walked into my store, and changed everything I ever thought I knew.Dianthus- the Latin word for carnations, Levi gets obsessed with them.English isn’t my first language so sorry if I have stupid grammatical mistakes and such^^’
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager, Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey:3  
> This is the first time I’m writing a proper Levi x Eren fanfic!~  
> I’m excited as it’s a plot I’ve had in mind for as long as I can remember.
> 
> Who would believe that in 2020 I’m writing a whole fanfic filled with surprises~
> 
> I wanna let you all know tho this is an Ereri fic, other relationships will be mentioned but Ereri will obviously be my endgame so don’t worry!:)

“Fuck.” I groaned under my breath as I managed to cut my finger while making a bouquet. I worked alone in the store for most of the time, as it wasn’t really busy. It was just a small cut but I had gone deep enough for me to start bleeding which only made me let out another groan. I put the flowers down and went to get a bandaid. I wouldn’t normally actually care that much, but whenever I worked I was quite strict on it. I wouldn’t have liked any blood to come on the flowers, and have a complain filled because of that. 

I looked at the time after I had managed to finish the bouquet. It wasn’t my proudest work. But after becoming a florist I was quick to learn any shopper that ever walks into a flower shop is clueless on what makes a bouquet good. So I decided I was satisfied enough to buy it out for sale. “Already closing...?” I took a second look at the clock, hardly believing it was closing time already. Even tho it was quiet work with not much happening time still passed by fast from time to time. I did honestly enjoy working with plants and flowers and I think the little happiness I allowed myself to have helped.

I quickly cleaning up the store for the night , turned lights off and closed the door taking a look in the window as I passed by to make sure it all looked good. It was a little more windy today. But the smell of spring and summer coming up filled me up with happy thoughts as I took in a deep breath closed my eyes and breathed out. My lips formed into a little smile as my own hair tickled on my neck. I opened my eyes and looked out over the sea Turing around after a few seconds. The main road passed by the store. It was still quiet. Living in such a small town there weren’t really any traffic and I let my eyes follow the road as I found it to be a cozy night. I wouldn’t mind walking home. But I did drive to work and decided I wouldn’t like to just leave of my car here. 

It was an old cream-white mustang from 1965. I loved my car honestly. It might not work as well as it used to and I sometimes had to do a hard kick under the dash board to get the warmth to work, but I still loved it. I got in to the car and took a final glance over at the store before I drove of home.

I lived on the 3rd floor of a 5 floor apartment. It was quite small but it was enough for me and my step sister. I parked the car and walked up to our apartment and walked inside the TV was on but Mikasa wasn’t in the livingroom. Mikasa is my step-sister. My mom had a big heart and when I was 8 and Mikasa was 9 she was adopted into the family. Her old family was apparently abusive and had dropped her off at a random bus-stop in town to get rid of her. My mom found her and ever since she’s been in our family. Not that our own family was happy and well functioning, my mom died two years ago. My dad told me an accident happened when she was at the hospital and she died. I’ve never believed him though. My dad never was around only when my mom started getting sick he showed up. And I know for a fact she was sick. But not deathly sick yet. I’ve always blamed him for her death and never talked to him since. He sends money monthly to care for Mikasa. But she always shares it with me. Its a harmless secret of ours. But I still felt bad. The money she got was hardly enough for her alone. And she shared it with me. With the money I earned from work and her work, which is only a weekend job, we have just enough to pay rent and get some food. And for us that was more than enough. We were happy in each other’s company.

“I’m home and I’m going to bed.” I called as I took my shoes of figuring out I can announce that I’m here so she knows. 

“Goodnight!” I heard her call from the bathroom. I smiled and turned the TV off, knowing Mikasa well enough that she wouldn’t have don’t it herself. It was school tomorrow so I only grabbed an apple and went to bed. Not wasting time on anything else.

Mornings suck. Mornings really suck. At least it was Friday and I also didn’t work before on Saturday. Which meant I actually had time off after school. I was a senior in high school, there were only 3 high schools in an area that was okay to drive to. I still went to the closet one to my apartment, which was only a 15-20 minute ride. I got up. Got dressed in some blue jeans and a purple hoodie. I was to lazy to fix my hair so I just threw a cap on and walked out to the kitchen to make a bowl of cereal. As I sat down to eat Mikasa entered the kitchen.

“Good morning.” I said, kinda muffled as I had just taken a spoonful into my mouth not cared to swallow it before I spoke.

She let out a soft chuckle “gross, Eren.” She made herself a bowl to “don’t speak with your mouth full.”

I sighed and swallowed “okay, nice to see you too.” I faked a pout but couldn’t hold it long before I left out a little chuckle seeing her smile.

“Good morning.” She sat down and ate together with me.

We drove off to school together in my car after we had finished eating. We had some diffrent classes so I didn’t really see her for most of the school day, but I was used to that. I had a little break before my last class which was maths. So I was pretty glad to have a few minutes to clear my head.

“Hey Eren!” I heard a happy voice move towards me and I didn’t even have to look over to know who it was.

“Hey Armin, how was the trip?” I smiled as he approached me. Armin was my absolute best friend. Both mine and Mikasa’s actually. At least when we were younger. She didn’t hang out too much with her anymore as we got older. Which I understand, she rather Wanna hang out with some girl friends and talk stuff me and Armin would never understand anyway.

Armin had recently been on a class trip this week. It was a small trip to L.A for the smartest student. I had no idea of what the purpose with a trip was, and I didn’t actually care. But I knew Armin cared so I’d let him bore me for a few seconds. He knew that but he didn’t really mind.

“It was so fun! I saw so many things.. people, buildings I’d never seen before or knew existed!” He went on to talk about what they were actually doing, but I completely zoned out, until the bell rang and I snapped back to reality.

“Shit, gotta get going! Meet me in the parking lot after school??” I looked at him as I walked off waiting for an answer he gave me thumbs up as he ran of in the other direction to catch his own class. I chuckled and hurried off too.

The day was finally over and I sighed with relief as I walked outside the school. I walked towards my car and waited for both Armin and Mikasa.

I looked out around the school and caught Armin. He was talking to Jean. I didn’t like Jean, something about him just pissed me off, and that was sure a mutual feeling from his side. But him and Armin has become suspiciously close lately I always wondered if Jean secretly gave money to Armin to be his friend, I wouldn’t be surprised.

He waved goodbye to Jean and came over to me long before I could even spot Mikasa. “Hey.” He smiled as he approached me.

“Hey,” I scrunched up my face a little to show how I didn’t like him talking to that horseface.

“Eren..!” He hit my arm but not too hard “come on he isn’t that bad.”

I chuckled “oh he is that bad.”

We laughed it off until Mikasa showed up. 

“Hey! Me and Armin are going out to get some food. Wanna join? Or want me to drop you off somewhere?” I opened the car and sad myself inside.

“I’m joing Sasha home and probably gonna stay there for the weekend. Is that okay for you?” She looked at me a little worried.

I just smiled “yeah of course!” I knew she always got slightly nervous when she left me off alone. But having the apartment for myself a whole weekend actually seemed really chill.

Sasha works at the same place as Mikasa so I wasn’t worried about the fact that she worked this weekend. She smiled at me and Armin as he got in the passenger seat next to me. And waved us off as I drove down the road.

“So where do you wanna eat?” I slightly glanced over at Armin, knowing he got worried if I didn’t have my eyes on the road at all times.

“Really wherever. I just have something important I need to tell you.” He seemed a little nervous.

I figured it was something important he wanted to tell me and decided it was get to get a takeaway and eat in the car so he wouldn’t have to worry about being heard. I suggested the offer and he nodded happily. We got some McDonald’s dive-thru and went to the closest park, I parked the car and we stayed in it starting to eat.

“So what do you wanna talk about?” I said my tone gentle, as I didn’t want him to stress over whatever he was going to tell me.

“I...um..» he swallowed hard on his food “I got in a relationship a few weeks ago..”

I nearly chocked on my drink “Armin! Omg congratulations!! Why didn’t you tell me as soon as you got with a cute girl?? What’s her name? Do I know her?” I was actually pretty curious. And lent in closer towards him.

His cheeks got red with embarrassment and I couldn’t help but chuckle at that “come on Armin! I’m your best friend you can tell me who your girlfriend is.”

He seemed a little shaky he wasn’t looking at me he was looking down at the fries he was playing around with. It took a little while but he finally spoke up “boyfriend...” he corrected me.

I was honestly a little shooked. It took me a little too long to understand he was correcting me. And I tried to think fast on what to say back to stop him from being so nervous.

“Well tell me his name then.” I was quite stubborn, and decided for once it was actually a good thing.

He quickly looked up at me with a shocked expression “what??”

I rolled my eyes “tell me his name then. Tell me who your boyfriend is.”

His mouth dropped open and just looked at me blinking a few times before he managed to put together a sentence “you don’t care that I am gay???”

I left out a laugh at that “seriously? Hell if I give a fuck about that. I am curious tho. I’m dying to know who it is.”

Watching his reactions was priceless. He quickly turned his shock into a a relief and happy smile. He was apparently very scared to tell me this. But I think my reaction was the best he could get. And I could see him calm fully “I think I should be more scared to actually tell you who it is.” He chuckled.

I let my mind run into thinking mode trying my best to figure it out. After a little while me eyes widened “no.. way. Don’t tell me-“ I cut myself up to turn and looked at him he shrugged and just nodded knowing exactly who I was thinking of.

I lent back in my seat and groans “awe come oooon! Him?? There most be a better option..”

He shot me a unpleasant glare “Eren...”

I sighed and decided it was not a good idea to argue with him about that. “Horseface of all people...”

Armin couldn’t hold back but laughed out loud “Eren!! He does not look like a horse!”

I laughed with him, and we ended up just laughing and teasing each other for hours probably. We took a small drive around town and I heard one too many details about their relationship before I decided to drop him off at his place. Hugged him goodbye. A little tighter than usual just to make sure he knows that I actually do support him. It looked like he appreciated it as we waved goodbye and I drove home. 

I walked up and inside and and almost announced my arrival but remember I was alone. I took another apple and fell down on the sofa flickering through the channels forever before finding a show interesting enough to watch. I yawned and got tired faster than expected as I fell asleep on the sofa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the second chapter ready aswell, so thought to just add that I immediately so it doesn’t feel to left off, hahahahaha.
> 
> Levi gets introduced in this chapter!
> 
> It’s also a bit shorter than the first:)

I woke up and my back was practically killing me and I groaned as I got up and cracked my back “fuck... never doing that again.” I quickly turned the TV off and looked at the time with a sigh I had apparently slept for too long, I worked a long shift today. It started soon. I didn’t need to hurry out but by the time I had gotten dressed I wouldn’t have time for breakfast. As soon as I got ready I went down and took the car to work it was around 3pm already. I hadn’t slept a lot the past days so I guessed that might have explained how abnormally long I slept.

I greeted my co-worker with a smile as I got in “hey, I made it in time right?” I hadn’t got time to check the clock as I walked into the store.

My co-worker’s name is Historia, shes shorter than me and woth long golden hair and big blue eyes. She’s the prettiest in town is the way a lot of people had described her. And I think I need to thank her as I’m sure the rising number is costumers is only thanks to her.

“Don’t worry about that!” She said with a smile “I don’t wanna a busy schedule I can stay here with you a while if you’d like?”

She’s also the sweetest and purest person in town. With a heart of pure gold. People in school would constantly think something was going on between us as we worked together and was actually pretty close friends, I mean it’s impossible to dislike such a sweetheart. She had never really turned me down in any sort of way. Only seemed positive and open to possible date me. As we did go out for dinner a few times. And absolutely nothing went wrong. It was some of the best times I’ve had, spent with her. But for some reason I felt no attraction to her in that sort of way. I didn’t even understand why she was practically a goddess standing right in front of me. I just couldn’t make myself fall for her. I had tried to explain what I meant to her even though I really didn’t understand it myself and weirdly enough she said she understood and kinda felt the same. We always laugh and joke about it. And belive we just are meant to be friends. And I like it that way. Even the thought of kissing her rubs me the wrong way and I don’t understand why.

I smiled “thank you. But don’t feel pushed to stay behind..” I put my stuff down in the back room and put on a black apron with a simple writing of our logo on it.

She just chuckled “I can stay for another hour or two help you sort out all the new flowers that came in today.”

I groaned “fuck I forgot it was delayed till Saturday this week. If you could stay behind a little it would be great.” I gave her an apologetic look.

She just chuckled and slapped my back “of course!” She smiled and she did stay behind an extra two hours until everything was sorted into place. She hugged me goodbye and left.

The store felt really quiet after she left at usual but I enjoyed some peace and quiet and just the smell of different flowers.

I smiled before my nose got disturbed by the smell of the Limonum standing in the counter. I groaned and turned the tap water on and washed through the flowers. They no joke, smell like cat piss. But lucky washing them under some water makes the smell disappear. I don’t always bother to wash them, and have made several decorations and bouquets using them, I always wondered how many of the guys buying those have given them to their girlfriends and how the girl have probably sniffed in the bouquet and wanted to throw up afterwards. I laughed at my own thoughts. Stopping after thinking I must seem insane or incredibly lonely if anyone came by.

I went trough some of the new items we had gotten again, then looked if we had gotten some incomplete orders which we had and I finished them off as another 3 hours passed by. A few old ladies had stopped by and brought some plants and postcards.

It started to get dark out. We close at 9 on Saturdays, so I only had an hour or so left. Hardly anyone comes around at this time so I started cleaning up ready for closing so I could just relax. I stoop behind the counter re calculating some prices as the door slammed open. I snapped my head up fast to see what the hell just happened. I felt like I was getting robbed but then I took a better look at the guy in the door.  
He was wearing a black suit. White shirt and a black tie that was a little loose. He breathed a little heavy seemed as if he had run. He was looking down at his feet trying to catch his breath I assumed. His hair was black aswell. And I could tell he was smaller than me but undoubtedly older. Not that he seemed that old , but older than me at least. After a few short seconds he looked up at me his eyes had a sharp look and I felt like his steal blue eyes was gonna pierce right through my body. His face didn’t show a lot of emotions but his furrowed brows told me he was certainly pissed of about something.

“Are you closed?” He asked a deep voice sounding a little intimidating, he was in good time before closing, but even if he wasn’t I probably wouldn’t have dared to say yes anyway.

“Yeah.” I let come out of me for a second I wondered even if I manger to even make a sound. A looked at his face a little too long. He was really fucking handsome. I cleared my throat and spoke up again this time I knew sound at least left my lips “yes. 40 minutes more.”

He looked around a little and ran his fingers through his hair to push away his bangs from poking him in the eyes.

I tried not to stare at him but a part of me felt like it was impossible. I had no idea who this man is, why he’s here, or why it feels like my heart is going to explode.

“Fuck you.”

I snapped out of me thoughts for a second a mind looked at him confused “excuse me?”

He walked up closer to the counter and the anger he had burning in his eyes was impossible to dismiss this time “how do I say ‘fuck you’ in flower.”

I couldn’t help but let out a tiny laughter “what?”

He seemed annoyed by me already, he had only been in the store for a few seconds and still he was clearly annoyed by me “I’m not gonna repeat myself again for you.”

I raised my brow a little I was clearly intimidated by him. But a strange part of me wanted to keep talking back to see how much I could push him , but I was also sure he would with no hesitations murder me right here and now, so I decided not to.

“Well you can give dead flowers if you wanna show it. If you wanna be more passive aggressive about it I can make something pretty out of flowers that symbolizes pure hatred?”

A slight smirk formed on his lips and he simply informed me “passive aggressive.”

Luckily today we had gotten in actually a lot of flowers that fits perfor for this.  
I started a base with orange lilies, it’s a bigger type of flower and I hadn’t really asked him for a preference in price so I tried to make something around 50$ and decided to only use three of these. Lilles are beautiful flowers. But if they’re orange they symbolize hatred. I added a couple of Yellow carnations. Again the color is depending here. Carnations are beautiful and often used in all sorts of flower arrangements. But yellow ones symbolizes disappointment and rejection. I also added some butterfly weed in orange to go with the lilies. The butterfly weed simply means ‘leave me’ and again I’m guessing that’s the point he wants across by giving this to someone.i made it with some greens to fill out the bouquet properly. And tied it up and packed it in as nicely as usual. This whole time he hadn’t even looked at me and I was honestly happy about that. If probably be so shaky I would have cut a finger off in the process.

“What do you think?” I held the bouquet towards him.

For a second I swear I saw the anger disappear from his eyes and a mouthed ‘wow’ and just that made me burn up on the inside my heart was hammering hard against my chest.

“It’s pretty... almost... too much.” He said the last part a bit more quiet probably not intending for me to hear it. “I don’t know if it’ll rub them the way I want.”

I smiled a little hoping to impress him by my next comment. Why was I so busy with trying to impress him, trying to make his stranger I’ll probably never see again like me for some odd reason. 

“I’ve got you covered for that. I added in a card here. That perfectly describes each flower.” I said proudly. I probably seemed a bit to sure of myself than I should have had. He gave me an amused look but not from the bouquet or what I said but for me. And that made my heat beat faster.

“People must not come by often since you have the energy to try an impress a costumer right before closing.” He said as he walked to the counter and got his walked out “how much?”

I was a little nervous again. I get daily complains over how price things are when they’re really not. A lot of people just don’t get the value of flowers. And he seems like the type to get angry over such. But he also seemed like a type who didn’t give a flying fuck. So that calmed “64.99$” I had gone over 50$ but I ended up making a bigger bouquet that I planned.

He didn’t seem bothered and tried to find the money from his wallet. Giving me time to put the bouquet into a plastic bag, I also slipped in our business card. I usually didn’t do that anymore because I was too unbothered. But I didn’t want this to be the last time he came by. I gave him the bouquet.

“Thank you..” he looked at my chest, I felt my cheeks warm up a little and realized he was looking for my name tag it calmed whatever sort of emotion he had started within me. He looked up at me with a half smirk “..Eren.”

And then he walked out. I let out a heavy breath that it felt like I had held in for years. He was in here for less than an hour and still he managed to fill me up with thoughts and emotions I had never felt before.

“Fuck. No.” I quickly straightened my position and cleared my thoughts. Deciding to forget about this whole thing. For now.

I finished cleaning up and closing the store and went home. I dropped by a kebab store on the way home to get dinner. When I was home and had finished eating I went to bed. Deciding to start my day off with a good night sleep. But no matter how hard I tried I couldn’t get the thought of his face out of my head. The way my name rolled so perfectly on his lips. The way he said my name even. All this time my blood had been pumping up to my cheeks but the more I thought of him saying my name I felt the blood rush different places, I quickly rolled over to the side “fuck no! Keep Yourself down I don’t even know his name! And he’s a dude!” I growled at myself. It was a habit of mind to talk to myself out loud. I just groaned and forced myself to fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I’ll be able to update this at least once a week!^^ but I’m trying on doing it more often
> 
> Anyway this chapter isn’t that long, and I’m making up that by making the one extra long so he prepared;))
> 
> Also I’m so sorry for the stupid spelling mistakes I make... im dyslexic as hell, so when I read through the chapters to fix the mistakes I don’t see 90% of them xD so I’m really sorry

I had work again on Saturday I worked a full day. Monday went by slow and boring but it was nice seeing Mikasa again. She seemed to smile more. I think hanging out with someone else than her step brother is good for her. And she’s starting to let go if her overprotective tendencies of me. The whole week went by like usually and suddenly it was Friday again the week after. Just this Friday I worked. I hadn’t worked on a Friday in a long while. I sighed as I was driving towards the store, It had been almost two weeks now since I saw that guy in my store. I didn’t understand why I couldn’t stop thinking of him. And why I always wondered everyday I worked if he’d drop buy again. It was a silly thought. But something that did wake my curiosity is still what happened after he handed the bouquet over to someone. I shook my head hoping I’d stop think about him as I parked my car.

I walked into the store “hello.” I smiled as I saw Historia pack up her things ready to leave. “In a hurry this time?”

She chuckled a little “I actually am. I’m sorry..” she took on her back pack and walked towards me.

I looked at her and was almost amazed over how sweet her personality was as usual “you need to stop apologizing for such. Your shift has ended.” I rolled my eyes with a laugh.

She laughed and hurried out at the same time. Me and Historia wasn’t the only ones working in this store. We just had more shifts that the others probably because we had been florist for way longer than them.

I started at 4pm so I was having a very short shift. But I didn’t mind. As much as I loved the flowers. I was pretty drained from all the school work kommune in now before summer. 

Historia kept the store way cleaner than I usually did. I was rather messy. I did like stuff to be in order and clean and looking nice. I just didn’t have it in me to keep the store, or my room for that sake, the way I wanted. We still had some incomplete orders I finished off and a surprising amount of costumers came by to. Do time really flew. The store suddenly went quiet as I realized it was less than an hour to closing. No one usually comes by a flower shop late at night so It was always quiet when I was cleaning up everything. Which I found very pleasant. 

I had just finished everything was ready to turned the light off as I noticed one of the buckets had fallen over I went over to fix it as I heard someone enter the store “I’m sorry we’re closed.” I said not looking over as I checked over all the flowers in the bucket.

“No. I was here at a later time, last time I came by” I heard a way to familiar voice say as I quickly looked up and there he was.

How did I even recognize his voice so quickly. I had barley heard him talk. He was stunning to look at I had to admit at this point. But talking against a worker at a store is something that I felt go on my nerves a little as I stood up.

“We close and hour earlier on Fridays. So, we’re closed.” I said looking at him. Not directly at his face I couldn’t make my self possible make eye contact with him.

“That makes zero fucking sense. Who closes earlier on a Friday?” I could see the annoyance in his face, even tho he pulled of an non emotional face for the most part you could always see a hint of some anger in him. 

I sighed “we do. I’m sorry, I’m not the boss around here.” I got behind the desk to gather all my stuff in a bag.

“What are they called?” He looked directly at me “those yellow ones you put in the bouquet I bought?”

He looked like as if he thought he was making sense and not patient enough for me to try remember how the bouquet looked, but he surprisingly enough let me gather my thoughts “carnations?” I quickly looked around luckily for me there was a bucket of them in pink behind the counter. I picked one of to show him.

His face seemed a mix of both disgust and being pleased. It highly confused me at this state. As I stood waiting for any response I let my thought wander and reminded myself that we are indeed closed. He hadn’t asked me to help him in a kind way, after knowing it was closed. He had just demanded it and I had not taken notice that it actually worked. The thought made my brows furrow a little something he took notice of as he spoke up.

“I liked them better in yellow.” He blurted out. 

I scrunched up my nose a little “but you know what they mean? Why would you still want them?” I put the one I was holding back down and looked at him curiously. Maybe a little too curios.

He caught my glare and greeted me back with a half smirk “oh kid, I’m not really, how do I put it, a man of happiness and lovely thoughts.”

I let out a snicker quietly “don’t need to tell me twice.”

He shot me an unpleasant glare “excuse me.” He pointed a finger at himself “a costumer.”

I looked at him blinking a few times. Certainly being fucking confused. Of what he meant. A silence fell between us before I understood he was asking to be polite. “I told you we had closed.” Was this guys actually being serious? He was smoking hot, no denying that. But years of experience with rude costumers, having a hot body isn’t gonna save you.

“Can I talk to your manager then?” His voice was mockingly toned and he had noticed the slight anger in my expression and decided to tease on it.

“Oh calm your tits, Karen.” I rolled my eyes as I let a slight smile form on my lips and moved back to finish cleaning up the mess behind the counter. My comment had made a little chuckle come from him, and for some reason that made me fully heat up inside. I tried to ignore it the best I could and looked back at him “besides the cash register is closed. So I wouldn’t be able to let you buy anything.”  
I took my jacket on and wondered why he still didn’t move. “Hello?”

He looked back at me for a few seconds “do you work every Friday?” 

“Not every.” I was almost surprised on how easily I answers to his question. Why was he wondering. Why was he still in my store after trying to push him out several times. Why did he make me listen and answer to what he was saying without letting a thought pass through my mind.

“Is there any day you always work?” He looked directly at me. It felt like his eyes where chocking me with the intense stare he gave me. Even though his face and body seemed fully relaxed.

“Thursday.” I said. Almost too fast. He had barley managed to finish his sentence before I answered. I knew his question. And I knew something about him was driving me insane to know more about him. Anything about him. Hell I didn’t even know his name yet, and still. He had me fully in his control right now.

He seemed a little surprised at my fast answer, but the amusement in his face was undeniable. He walked towards the door “might see you on Thursday.”

“Next Thursday?” I cringed a little on how it sounded like we were making plans to meet up. Again, I don’t even know his name.

He stoped right before reaching the door and turned to look at me with a raised brow “why Gonna miss me?” He teased.

I couldn’t put any words on it. But this man interested me so much. He had barley spoken or done anything and still I felt myself craving answers on everything about him. “No, I just have a lot of questions...” It was the truth. He might be intriguing and intimidating. But there was no way I was gonna let him think that a few words and some questionable sensual looks on him and as gonna get to his head thinking he can control me in some sort of way. Besides I’m straight.

“Oh Kid...” he smirked as he lifted his eyes to mine before he spoke up again “don’t get yourself into the most fucked up stupid decisions of your life, trying to seek out Information about me.”

I yet again was confused. This man clearly had some interesting secrets I was dying to know. Not because I was obsessed over him. I had only ever seen him once before. I was an extremely curious person. And stubborn. I was gonna find out what the hell was up with him. But he didn’t need to know that yet. “Can I at least know your name?” I tried to keep my voice as neutral as possible. I wasn’t desperate to know. Why would I? I’m Straight. 

“Kid..” he took a few steps closer to me again.

This time I let a small frown form on my face. I hated that he said that. “I’m not as young as you think..!” It came out very defensive only making him let out a slight laugh.

“You’re at least way younger than me, so. Kid.” He smirked still closing in towards me. He was getting pretty close and I wondered why he hadn’t stopped yet I felt my cheeks heat up at the sudden of him just being close. I’m straight... I’m straight.

“My name, huh?” He amusement in his face as he closed in uncomfortable close, didn’t help on the reddish color that my cheek started to take in. “Just knowing that will start a fucked up mess. Trust me.”

I’m straight.

He stepped even closed he could feel his breath against my face. And it smelled fresh. All of him just. Smelled good. And clean. 

I’m straight..

His eyes met mine and I was certain I would die, right here and now. He seemed to be driven in here by something. Now that his eyes where so close and so clear I could tell. There was something driving him in here. To stay taking to me. It looked like a hundred thoughts passed through him in this very moment.

I’m straight...

Until his features relaxed as he had become agreeing with himself on thigh thoughts. And smirked, leaning back so I could properly see his face, as he crossed his arms infront of his chest and scoffed looking down at his feat “damn kid.” His eyes looked up at me again and fixed me with another half smirk as he turned and walked through the door. Before closing it he turned and looked at me “Levi. Is the name.” He walked off.

I heart his car start and drive off. I stood still. Trying to process everything that had just happened. Levi. The way he had said his name so sensual. Almost just as the way he said mine that first time I saw him. I let my thoughts wander on. Before I shook my head and turned the light of walking to my car.

I’m straight. I’m straight? I’ve kissed girls! Plenty! Maybe I haven’t done so much more than just that, but that didn’t mean I was gay? Hell no! I loved girls! 

I walked to my car sat down, and closed the door I had throw my back in the back seat. Realizing my phone was still in the bag. I turned and reached back trying to find it. I leant back further and managed to squeeze my crotch against my gearshift, uncomfortably I moved away and an image of his face being up close to my face flashed through my mind as I felt my body heated up again and by blood rushed to not my cheek this time, I looked down at the slight bulge in my pants letting out a loud and annoyed groan.

Fuck.

I’m gay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will hopefully try keep this updated every Friday/Saturday!!♥️ And hopefully more often if I get the time!!
> 
> That you guys leave comments and kudos and bookmark this story is making me so incredibly happy!!
> 
> Thank you all!♥️

Fuck.  
I woke up and it was Saturday morning. I would be meeting Armin today. Who’s been my best friend since I was 5 years old. I’ve always been able to count on him for everything and anything. But something inside me was beyond terrified to see him today.

Not that I was sure or anything like that about my sexuality. One guy have managed to give me a boner once... or maybe twice, but it was the same guy so it doesn’t count. And I’m sure if I ever tried to get with a girl she could way easier managed to make it hard.

I suddenly realized how fucking stupid I sounded, even though it was just a conversation in my head it made me groan out loud. I looked around knowing Mikasa wasn’t home. She had already gone for work.

I let out a sigh as I reached for my computer. Long before I had even started I already felt beyond ashamed.

I opened my computer and firstly searched girl porn, girls naked. Anything. Really anything that should make a man turned on. One of the videos shot down a slight shiver down my spine. But I have a feeling it was because I looked at the guys body more, I quickly shook my head and closed down the web browser. I took a deep breath again before I slowly decided to open it again. But this time I searched for gay porn. I took a long pause but decided to hit the search button.

I went into the first link and immediately. Or at least way too fast. My body filled with arousal and I again. Got a boner. For a moment I just bit my lip from the video I had playing on my screen, before quickly realizing what was going on and quickly closed my computer and put it away “shit. Fuck.”

I sat up and looked down at my crotch “oh god, please go down.” I groaned and my mind flashed pictures of The man. Levi. The mysterious handsome man that had happen to come by my store twice. 

I quickly got up. No way I’m jerking off while thinking of another guy. Especially this stranger. This customer. The thought quickly calmed me as I took a cold shower and my body seemed to come to terms with the fact it wouldn’t be pleasured any time soon.

It felt like I stood in the shower hours on end. My thoughts had eventually drifted off completely. I was signing along to the songs I played from my phone as I dried myself and got dressed.

I was only going to be at Armins place. His grandfather, who he lived with, wasn’t home today so Armin had invited me over to play games. Not that his grandfather or I would mind if he was home. But Armin preferred to just have it private around his friends. And I decided just to never argue against it.

I walked out and looked at my car for a long moment. Deciding that I did need some fresh air, and it was starting to get warmer and warmer outside. There was only about a 30-40 minute walk and I figured that would just be a relaxing little trip. Enjoying all the scents and views as I walked toward his neighborhood.

While walking I completely forgot all my worries. All my stressful thoughts. It all vanished an was replaced by the beautiful view of summer starting to creep in and take over the city.

The time flew by fast when I walked to peacefully. And suddenly I found myself standing in front Armins house. A slight brush of anxiety went over my body. I had never my entire life been so nervous to meet him. And I couldn’t even explain why the hell I was so nervous.

I didn’t need to tell him about my sexuality. Why would i. I didn’t even understand it myself, so why did I feel the need to tell him about it all? 

I sighed as my own thoughts gave me the answer. That I was unsure was the exact reason why I felt like I needed to tell him. Needed to know what he thought. What he felt about the situation. 

Fuck it. I thought, and gathered myself and my thoughts and went to ring the door bell. Which was already weird of me. If usually just walk right in. I was so nervous I had forgotten how I even act around him. I groaned and facepalmed myself, but quickly stood up normal and smiled wide as he opened the door.

“Eren!” A slight surprise was in his voice but he still smiled wide at me and pulled me into a tight hug.

“Armin.” I smiled and chuckled “why do you sound so surprised to see me?” 

He rolled his eyes and walked in expecting me to follow which I did. He walked to the livingroom as I took my shoes off. “You usually never ring my doorbell, so I expected it to be anyone else than you.”

I shrugged and followed into the livingroom and flopped down on the sofa, Armin soon followed. He looked at me. His eyes searching through mine as he knew knew something was up and looked for what is it.

“What is it?” I finally snapped and liked way clearly seeming nervous and cursed at myself under my breath over how obvious I was.

“Eren...” his voice sounded worried and curios “you know you can tell me anything. Why do you look so nervous?”

I sighed and opened my mouth before closing again. “I just—“

“Don’t bother trying to make up a lie Eren. You suck at those.” He let out a soft chuckle. 

I rolled my eyes “fine, fine I’ll tell the truth..” I swallowed hard and a silence feel between us. I was sure he understood that it was hard for me to put together whatever the hell I wanted to say.

“Eren.... whatever it is you’re trying to say you know I won’t—“

“I’m gay.” I cut him off. Just to spare him trying to show empathy. Over something that there was no reason to empathize for. But I wasn’t sure either “well, still figuring it all out. But most certainly sure I like men.”

I surprised myself over how the words feel out of my mind so easily even after I had tried to not think about them for the last hours.

He looked at me in shock with wide eyes, opening his mouth to speak but almost instantly shutting it.

I felt everything inside of me creep into panic mode. I was terrified now. I had no idea on what was going through his mind. What he could tell me now. I had no idea.

“Wait...” he looked over at me. I didn’t look at him but the side of my eye caught his expression. He had a smirk tugging on his lips. And my brows furrowed in confusion, as I turned to look at him. My confusion was clearly visible now. “So that means you have met a guy?” He wiggles his brows.

My eyes wide and my cheeks rushed with blood and I tried my very best to his how flustered I looked “n-no...!!” The images of Levi the last time I saw him flashed through my head and it just made me blush more.

Armin chuckled. He could clearly see through the Lie. “Come oooon! Tell me Eren. Who’s the lucky guy?~” his time was teasing. I shot him a slight glare but he only laughed at it. “Who’s your boyfriend? And how dare you not tell me sooner!” He chuckled.

I blushed and groans “no,no,no..! Not like that.. Armin I swear. I hardly know his name.... he’s just a costumer... it’s just... he’s very fucking handsome...”

Armin looked at me even more intrigued “so you wanted to bone him? That made you realize? A random hot costumer?” He let out a shot chuckle.

“He’s not just a costumer!” I sounded way too defensive. I knew that. I also knew that Levi, was in fact, just a costumer. I sighed “well... yeah he is.. shut something about him is intriguing me.. and I have a feeling I’ll see him again..”

“Why?”

“Because he asked when I worked...” my blush grew back onto my face. Talking about someone who was straight up a stranger to me, and still feeling so heated up inside. Made zero fucking sense, but I just tried to ignore the fact he made me feel like this.

Armin smirked “well someone seems interested..” he looked at me and knew that he made me more flustered with his words.

I grabbed a pillow and hugged it tight “I don’t wanna talk about him right now... it makes me feel weird inside...” I looked over at him and rolled my eyes “ew no! Not like that Armin..!! I’m serious... I don’t wanna talk about it all right now... I’m still confused... I just wanted to feel less trapped... and I thought telling you would help.”

“Did it help?” He had respected my decision about not wanting to talk about it. And I couldn’t help but feel a smile forming on my lips.

“Yea.” I said in a soft breath as i pulled the pillow closer into my chest and closed my eyes.

“You sure you don’t wanna talk about it any further?” He could sense there were something else bothering me about it. And it was.

“Not today..” I sighed “let’s just play some of those new games you bought?”

He smiled and shot up from the sofa. Letting the subject fall, as he got all of his games and showed them to me, desperately trying to explain them to me in the most understanding way possible.

The smile that formed on lips. Had come to stay. I calmed and joined in on the conversation he was having with himself. The rest of the day was filled with laughter small fights on that the other was cheating. And a lot of junk eating.

Until I felt a buzz in my pocket I took the phone out and answered “Mikasa? Yeah. Yeah I’ll be on my way.” I hung up. I didn’t like phone calls. I always kept them as short as I possibly could. I looked over at arming, as he gave an understanding smile.

“You’ve been here practically all day. So go home to her so you can have dinner together.” He got up and turned the TV off.

As I took my shoes on. The panic and anxiety I had felt earlier came shooting back. And I felt my stomach turn.

Armin could clearly tell on me what was up “you don’t need to talk to her about it.... you can wait till you’re ready..”

“I don’t think I’ll ever be ready to tell her..” I let out a breath through my nose “please don’t tell anyone.”

Armin looked at me as I had absolutely lost my mind. “Are you kidding? Of course I wouldn’t! Eren your secrets have always been safe with me.”

A calm smile started to form back in my lips “thank you... I walked here. So I should hurry.” I have him a tight hug. Tighter than usual and he let me. Knowing I needed it.

The walk home wasn’t as calming and refreshing as it was earlier today. The sun started to set and the view was beautiful. I couldn’t lie. But my whole body was still filled with worry.

My eyes drifted off an the ocean and I completely zoned out in my own thoughts but I quickly snapped back to reality as I walked into someone. It felt more like I walked straight into a wall of muscles and stumbled back “s-Sorry.”

I looked up as I spoke. He was taller than me but not with a lot. And definitely bigger. But not fat. He was pure muscles. He had short blonde hair and I tried to hide the fact that I thought the haircut was extremely ugly on him. He had thick brows and bright blue eyes. Almost brighter than Armin’s. He wasn’t ugly. He certainly was handsome. But nothing about him was my type. His looks started to make me question is I was straight after all.

“Don’t apologize” he gestures me with a warm smile. But it just seemed so fake. Something about him was definitely iffy. And I wasn’t really sure if I wanted to know what the fuck was up with him. I think the confused furrow in my brows gave it away.

I just shrugged “I didn’t look where I was going.” I pushed past him and continued to walk down the streets. I could feel his eyes was glued onto me. And it made every single strand of hair on my body raise.

He was a complete stranger. He had done nothing wrong other than actually being nice but for some reason I was scared.

I speeded up and walked a more complicated path to get home. I wasn’t really found of the thought he might be watching me and seeing where I live.

When I finally reached my apartment I sighed with relief. I had met too many weird strangers lately. Well only two. But both of them being so suspicious or mysterious it made me feel all sort of emotions and it was making me sick.

I walked inside and announced my presence and Mikasa popped her head out of the kitchen. 

“Dinner is ready. Come sit with me.”

I walked to sit down. It was just some simple Mac n’ cheese. But it was a usual dinner for us. 

We ate in silence, we often did so. But something felt off. For the most of the time I was sure it was because I was nervous. But the more I looked at her. I could tell she was hiding something aswell.

“Mikasa...”

She looked up at me. Understanding that I had managed to read her and she sighed. “I’m moving.” She said quietly.

I let my mouth drop open. But quickly closing it. Just hoping I misheard her “we are what? Mikasa. We can’t my work and—“

“It’s only me.” She cut me off “you aren’t going anywhere Eren.”

I looked at her as if she had lost her mind. Which she probably had “are you crazy? Mikasa I can’t!”

“Eren...”

“No! I don’t earn near enough money to pay for this place myself!!”

“Eren the rent will go down... I talked to the landlord... you will pay less than your doing now. I will still send you money...”

I slammed my fists against the table. The anger was boiling up inside of me “no!! Where are you going? Are you going with him??” I knew that she knew who I talked about but she pretended to be clueless “are you going away with dad!?” I raised my voice at her.

“No. No I’m not. I’m moving to another state for school purposes. I will be back. It won’t even go a year, Eren I—“

I stood up without another word and went to bed. Not caring to look back at her. Or talk more about it. It put the covers over my head and tried to bottle up all the anger in me.

Fuck this. Fuck everything right now. My head is already hurting from all the anxiety and stress in me and on top of this she’s moving away from me?

I tried to calm hoping this would go way better than how I’m picturing it all in my head.

I really. Really hope so.

**Author's Note:**

> Donno if you think my chapters are too long or too short so let me know if you have any opinions!


End file.
